Digital Overlord
The Digital Overlord (also known as the Overlord Virus) is the digital variant of the Overlord and the main antagonist in the newest season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He originally resided at Borg Tower but was later taken to The Stranger's secret lair. He appeared on a screen on Cyrus Borg's mechanized chair, before and after his conversion to the Overborg. History Pre-Season 3 Following his final battle with Lloyd, the Overlord was seemingly destroyed. However, the ultimate evil managed to endure or reform himself after his defeat, apparently lying dormant in the crater left by the destruction of the Garmatron fortress. When Borg Tower was built over the crater, the Overlord somehow converted himself into a digital form that infected the Borg Industries network. The Surge The Digital Overlord seized control of Cyrus shortly after he left the Ninja with a moving statuette of himself. When the statuette was shattered, revealing the Techno Blades, the Digital Overlord took control of Borg Tower's security systems and attempted to claim the powerful weapons for himself. The Art of the Silent Fist Following the Ninja's escape from Borg Tower, the Digital Overlord tortures Cyrus Borg, transforming him into the "OverBorg". While P.I.X.A.L was erasing the raw golden power from all of the technology built for the city, the Digital Overlord lamented the loss of his body before commanding P.I.X.A.L to search for the Golden Ninja, dismissing her protests of being programmed for the Techno Blades. Following this, the Digital Overlord commanded Cyrus' new Nindroid army to scan throughout the city for the Ninja, region by region. When Sensei Wu refuses to reveal Lloyd's whereabouts, the OverBorg uses a laser to scan through the old master's mind. The Digital Overlord was confident that Sensei Wu would crack, but was unnerved by his constant laughter. Later, the Digital Overlord deploys the MechDragon, to pursue and capture the Gold Ninja. When Min-Droid accidentally destroyed the only power generator in New Ninjago City, the Digital Overlord was deactivated. However, the evil entity remained in a dormant state - only by hacking Borg Industries' mainframe with the Techno Blades would the Ninja be able to destroy their foe once and for all. Blackout The hard drive containing the Digital Overlord's main consciousness was stolen from Borg Tower by a mysterious hooded stranger. After being reactivated, the Digital Overlord allied with the stranger in order to complete his mission: finding Lloyd and taking his golden power for his own. He was pleased to discover that the Stranger could reactivate the Nindroids by using Electrocobrai as personal power sources. The villains also tracked Lloyd and his father to a forest and began preparing to capture them. The Curse of the Golden Master The Digital Overlord possessed one of his Nindroid minions to confront the ninja in the Serpentine's tomb. He was knocked back into stasis after his host's Electrocobrai was removed, but he later managed to take over the Nindroid MechDragon. With his new body, the Digital Overlord teamed up with the stranger - soon revealed to be a returning Pythor P. Chumsworth - to capture Lloyd and knock Garmadon into the ocean. Trivia * It is most likley that the Digital Overlord will become the Golden Master, as he wants Lloyd's golden power. *The Digital Overlord can transfer himself into any Nindroid technology at will. *It is unknown how the Overlord made himself into a virus, but considering his role as source of all darkness in Ninjago, its possible he had this abilities still intact after his defeat. * After the Overlord and Pythor captured Lloyd, The Overlord turns into the Golden Master, as seen in the new set 70728 set. Gallery Overlord_Nindroid.png|The Digital Overlord in a Nindroid Warrior Category:2014 Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Nindroids Category:Evil Category:Darkness Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists